Secret episode 1 - Assault/Transcript
D.B. Russell: A young man was assaulted last night while at a rock concert. There was a large crowd, so his assailant slipped through unnoticed. D.B. Russell: The poor guy was crowd surfing while someone strangled him from behind. D.B. Russell: The victim has minor injuries, but we can't have someone in Vegas who is performing a pedestrian "hit" and run. D.B. Russell: Head over to the crime scene and see if you can find some evidence to stop this crowd attacker. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Seems like you keep finding yourself here, Chenda Leung. Chenda Leung: It's not like I have a choice. There's plenty of other people here. So who do you think I killed this time? Jim Brass: Actually, the victim's still alive. We're investigating an assault at the rock concert last night. Chenda Leung: I was nowhere near the concert last night, so it couldn't have been me. Jim Brass: Funny, that's not what our evidence tells us. You were caught on the surveillance camera there. Chenda Leung: That's not enough to prove I'm guilty. And I know I'm innocent. So unless you want to press charges, I'll be leaving now. Jim Brass: Stay close. Once CSI processes all the evidence, we may need to talk to you again. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: I've analyzed the evidence you found from the crime scene. You might want to look at this. D.B. Russell: From this piece, we have discovered that the suspect uses medication for low blood sugar. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: We're investigating a vicious attack on someone you know, Jimmy Lugosi. It occured at the rock concert last night. Jimmy Lugosi: That's crazy. I was there last night! Jim Brass: We know. And I noticed that your hands look red and raw, like you were in an altercation recently. Jimmy Lugosi: Oh yeah, this, well that's not what it looks like. I was putting drywall up in my house. Jim Brass: That's a very convenient story. And one we can't check out. So you see, I can't take your word for it. Jimmy Lugosi: I don't know what to tell you. That's the truth, but if you think I'm guilty, you're going to have a tough time proving that. Jim Brass: One thing I know is that evidence never lies. If it tells us a different story, we'll have you back in here, except next time, you'll be in cuffs. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: Seems the very specific habits of our suspects have gotten the better of them. D.B. Russell: We found a specific trace on that piece of evidence that tells us the suspect whitens his teeth. Arrest D.B. Russell: Jimmy Lugosi, you're under arrest for assault. I'm glad we can put you behind bars. I always knew you were rotten. Jimmy Lugosi: What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with that? D.B. Russell: We found enough evidence at the rock concert to prove differently. You want to keep lying or do you want to tell us what happened? Jimmy Lugosi: If you knew how that jerk treated me, you'd know they had it coming. D.B. Russell: You assaulted someone because you thought you were tough. Now you'll see how tough you are when surrounded by inmates . Category:Transcripts